Changing tides
by flaming hunter
Summary: The impossible has happen and a Goddess has been incarnated, her powers are still as strong as they were when she was incorporeal. With her is a man, one that won't hesitate to abandon her should she bee too much trouble Eldar Goddess Isha
1. Chapter 1

**You should not be here, what are you?'' The creature's voice shook the surrounding forest of disease.**

 **The man who it was screaming at, could barely breathe. His shaking arms stretched out attempting to reach a rusted cage that held an, Eldar woman inside it. As his eyes became dark and his breathing nearly stopped, while he sweat covered body was about to stop working did he finally reach her.**

 **The moment their arms met was the moment they vanished from the putrid realm of Chaos where they were in.**

"I can't breath'' he said to himself, as a warm hand touched his head, instantly relieving the multiple illness. As he regained his breath, he noticed that he was laying down on the floor, immediately noticing that they were in his ship that for some reason, was going at full speed away from its original location.

"Computer, where are we going?" he said

''Current destination unknown, automatic jump has been initiated.'' the computers automatically answered.

"Do you know what happened to me?'' he asks

''Unknown, Captain's life signatures vanished for two seconds, however two life signs are currently present'' the computer answered.

"Waite. Two life signs'' he said as he turned around and saw a woman lying behind him, on the ship's floor. Her confused expression met his own, as he looked at her he noticed that her near naked body was only covered by a thin cloth.

He didn't care what people said if the thing was transparent, and only reaches to your knees, it has no right being called a dress.

''Who are you?'' he asked\demanded. She didn't answer, she tried to open her mouth only for her voice to come out as a squeak.

''Can you walk?'' he asked as he reached out and began to help her stand, only for her to fall her feet were unable to hold her own weight.

''Okay then'' he said, as he picked her up and carried him to his room, each step he took made the lights in the ship turn on as he walked down the hall.

''Can you write?'' he asked, only receiving a look from her ''Okay then when you feel better, you can tell me everything.'' he said as he entered a room, witches walls were covered in a mixture of skulls and twin headed eagle markings. The bed was king sized, witches sheets were a mixture of red and blue fluffy and comfortable, with a white undershirt to keep the mattress clean.

''There's some water right there, get some sleep we need to get the hell out of this part of the Universe so you'll have to sleep here by yourself'' he said as he turned and walked away, not noticing that the pointy-eared woman, had long since fallen asleep in his arms

''Computer set course for the nearest post outside of this sector, get us away from this hellish place.'' he ordered, as he pressed a blue button he had on his wrist.

My name is Jose, two years ago I woke up in this hell dimension, on a ship. Up until now, I've survived by eating what food was onboard, but I'm running out of food and water. Two minutes ago something happened but I can't remember what, and there's a woman here with me, unfortunately she can't talk or walk. Maybe I showed up here like her.''

''There's not enough food and water for the both of us, but she might know how I ended up here. So against my better judgement, I have to go and get some food, that means stopping at a planet, that has people.

"God help me.''

Elsewhere

An Eldar Farseer cries, her eyes filled with hope for the Goddess Isha had been freed, only that her location was unknown to her.

"The only information she held as to where her Goddess location, was the emblem of tree eagles. On looking left, another right and the center one straight, with those emblems a Human, whose face she could not see.

[][][]]][[[]]

Isha felt herself breaking, she wasn't complete, half of her had been left behind in that cage of rust and the other half had ended up on some Human ship. She knew what the Human wanted, after all, why else would he lay her on his bed and let her cover herself with his blankets, that held his sent.

Isha wanted to cry, she had wanted to be free for so long that when the opportunity presented itself she had taken it and now look at her, she was in a form that wasn't her own. She looked Human and what was worse she wanted that man to hold her just as he had when she followed him back to his ship.

His golden chain was still wrapped around her neck, wrists and ankles, yet even as she felt its presence she was unable to see it. Isha was certain that if she asked the Human to remove it he would do so, but those two would know where she was at that very moment.

As she laid on the barely comfortable bed Isha sniffed the blankets, her savior sent. Yes, he was Human, but who cared about that, after all, she herself was a Goddes of Fertility and what better way than to thank a man then by bedding him until he can no longer walk.

Ishas mind drifted if only for a moment, how long had it been since she had actually made love? A smile formed on the half goddesses face, as she realized it certainly had been a while, but soon that will change and she would pass her new partners love to her other self, while strengthening her at the same time.

Still, Isha knew she couldn't lay here all day, so she rose to her feet and felt her legs instantly serve in pain. The feeling of new limbs wasn't a pleasant one, she had to strengthen them, just so her new legs could carry her weight.

For a moment Isha felt her energies flow until she confident enough to stand, it was time to snoop around and see if she could learn anything about her new partner. It was certainly rude of her to do so, but a girl can't be blamed if she wanted to know more about the man, she was literally tide to.

Yet as she looked around she found herself somewhat disappointed, there were only a few polyester shirts, with various designs on them, be them some sort of flames which varied in color from shirt to shirt, dragons and even warriors locked or marching to battle.

The rug placed on the flood was a bright red, light brown and slightly faded orange color that made the floor look as if it was covered in the leaves of autumn, the ceiling had some sort of projector that simulated the blue sky and when the lights were off, Isha found herself steering at a simulation of a nights sky, the king one could only see when they were on a planet.

The walls of the room were decorated with the various emblems of the Humans Empire, the Twin-Headed Eagle and the various Skulls, but there was something else Isha couldn't recognize three banners hung next to one another each had something that only an idealist would try to uphold.

Yet Isha found herself reading each banner out loud anyway. "On brightest day, on blackest night, no evil will escape my sight. For those who worship evils might, beware my power/" the last part was burned off.

It was an oath of some long forgotten order, as Isha looked at the banner she noticed that the bright green letter was written on a black cloth that made it seem as if the light stood defiant to the darkens that so rounded it.

She moved to the next one and a man stood alone holding two plasma, power or was it some sort of light-based weapon in each hand. He wore a suit, knights armor common on Human worlds, that barely understood the basics of combustion engines.

The armor itself was white and his weapons were either a bright red that seemed as it was forged in blood, or a cool blue that seemed as it had been created to calm the world around it. Around the man darkness covered everything, yet as Isha looked closer, she could see the ruins of something surrounding the man.

The letters themselves switched from a calm blue to a bright red and in some areas, the two colors touched as if they had exchanged roles.

"There is no dark side, nor light side. There is only the force. I will do what I must to keep balance, balance is what keeps me together. There is no good with ought evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet emotion. Serenity, yet peace. Chaos, yet Order. I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance. I am the holder of the torch lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, the soldier of balance. I am the guardian of balance/"

Again the last part was lost but this time it was torn off, yet where the one before announced to all wrongdoers that they will be punished for their crimes, this one proclaimed to keep the darkness away. This oath proclaimed that evil could never truly be destroyed, but it could be contained, even if one had to do undesirable things in order to do so.

It also said that whoever swore this oath was both the protector and in ovation the light that pushes away the darkness.

She moved to the last banner yet this one, unlike the other two was dark and its letters were but a dull gray, this was deliberate as the letters mixed into the darkness of the cold banner.

"The night gathers and bow my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no hands, father no children and take no glory. I shall live and die at my post, I am the sword in the darkness, I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men.

I pledge my life to the." The next part was cut off as if someone didn't want the organization's name to be known.

Isha smiled as she looked at each banner in front of her, it seems that the man who held her hand had broken one of the oaths and taken a wife and now holds her hand. Soon the ma would father trillions of children and his connection to whatever the last guard was would be completely severed.

Still, it was nice, if not naive to believe that any power could keep the evils of the universe away, after all, she and her fellow gods had done so and that was only for a short time. Isha smiled soon she would bear so many children and they would take their father's mantle and push chaos back and her first children would guide their younger siblings to a better tomorrow.

As for the Humans they could be involved too, if they could control their savagery. As she looked around Isha found a small box that held several papers, she initially dismissed them as nothing more than an idiots attempts at higher equations, yet as she looked closer Isha felt her eyes widen.

This was a faster than light that did not involve the web way, nor did it involve the warp and that man was planning on giving it to the Humans. Isha felt herself tremble with rage, her children deserved this more than the Humans, they could no they would do better if not more with this then the Humans ever could.

Granted some of the mathematical equations were completely wrong, but still, even if some of the math was wrong it would only leave any ship a couple of billion miles away from its destination and in space that was literally a step away from where they wanted to be.

She had to get this to her children and hope that she did so before the man gave it to the Humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Isha decided it was time to say hello to her rescuer and begin to bring the man into a state better suited for her to control, so as she walked towards the door, she found it opened the moment she stood in front of it, her senses flared and true enough there wasn't anything else alive, except a lone figure in the main bridge.

As Isha walked she welcomed the silence of the ship, it was a preferable change to the screaming or made praises of the realm she had escaped from, the whispers of the spirits within the various machines the humans built seemed to dance as she walked.

Granted she either had to use her will to fix or soothe them, but she was more than happy to do so. She soon found herself twirling and spinning as her hands made contact with the metal walls and she extended her will to the entire ship. The wires, the nuts and bots reminded her of the trees and the forests, of how they were all connected to fulfill a specific role.

Yet most of all she could hear the many spirits singing her name and undoing so they gave her power, power that she made sure to give her other self.

"So this is what it means to be loved by machines." Isha thought to herself as she enters the bridge and found her new husband looking over the navigation data. The man held a strange strange object in his right hand, Isha noticed that it looked like an old compass, far more primitive species use to navigate in their own planets.

Useful yes, in a planet, but in space, the magnetic fields would make such a thing pointless and yet the arrow in the compass pointed straight at something.

Isha took a deep breath and began to speak. On the brightest day on the blackest night. I shall stand upon the walls all that is right. For I am the protector of the light and the wilder of the torch. I am the guardian of the realms of man and the keeper of order against the madness within the force."

The man turned to look at her and she prepared herself to be struck, but the attack never came.

"That man is dead. If you expected me to attack, I'm sorry to say you wasted your efforts." He said before he turned around and kept looking at the navigation data.

The spirits whispered and for a moment Isha swore she could see small skulls flying around trying to cheer the man up, machine spirits that were more than happy to give their master joy, even if that meant making fools of themselves.

Isha hummed to herself, she needed to present herself but letting her clothes hit the floor wouldn't do it for the moment, first thing was first, she needed a name. She couldn't give her true name less someone finds out who she truly is and deals with her in a less than favorable way.

No, no she needed a proper human name one that was strong yet willing to be used by her mate in every way. For a moment she smiled to herself, who was she kidding any name would work just as long as it wasn't Eldary.

"I believe I have done something to offend you, so please allow me to present my self. My name is Hera and I would like to know my husband's name. That is, I would be my honor to know my husband's name." Isha said.

The man turned to look at her and said. "I never married you, nor did I ever sleep with you, so how did I ever get married."

"But my dear, you did. In fact, your chain now binds me to you. I am yours to do within every form and position you desire." Isha said as the man looked at her searching for any hints of lies.

"Do with wat I wish, so what if I chose to sell you off as a slave or a pleasure girl."

"Even if you did your chain binds me to you." Isha answered him, it was a good thing she didn't lie and everything she was currently saying was purely the truth...for the most part.

In uneasy silence settled as she waited for the man to answer, only for him to turn around and continue looking at the navigation data.

"There are clothes you can wear, just followed the skull." The man told her, before he took out the compass once more.

(Character change Jose)

The woman left following a server skull that seemed to dance in front of her, like it or not she was his only companion at the moment and in reality as much as he hated to ad id it, the only thing that seemed to make some sort of sense.

The warp does crazy things, so why couldn't he have accidentally brought with him a goddess from humanities past. He let out a breath and allowed himself to contemplate on his situation, everything around him were toys and things he had in his house.

Hell, the ship he was in wasn't a ship at all, if anything it was a fortress. Thankfully the ship's computers were user-friendly so I didn't have much of an issue getting them to do what I wanted. Plus's all of my old army and toys became real, but only the armors and weapons.

Unfortunately, the only food and water I had were what I had stored away. To think that after moving the first thing that would happen to me would be being sent to some hell dimension, luckily for me a lot of the technology the ty spaceships had actually worked.

Sleep space engines slowed me to travel I .a faster than light with ought having to use the warp engines and any technology the fortress lacked that the ships did have were built out of spare parts, so at the end the fortress is now a hideous mess of shields, lasers, models and rail guns

[][][][][]

Still to think that the only things he would bring with him were a garage filled with yard sale toys and his computer. He chuckled as he remembered his computer, that dam thing had broken a month and a half ago, in reality, he had no real way of knowing how much time had passed, he just made it up as it went.

No sunlight and no clocks made it impossible for him to tell, plus the fact that he was in freaking space meant that keeping time was meaningless now.

The ship's computers alerted him that there was movement in the lower floors, in reality, each floor could be considered a continent on its own, so for the system to be acting up meant trouble. He felt his eyes widen as he looked at the screen in front of him, green grass covered most of the rooms, but that wasn't what surprised him.

No lions, tigers, tyrannosaurus, raptors, griffins, hell there were even water and fire dragons running around. One floor was covered in water with only a few islands in it, all sorts of fish and strange creatures could be seen in it, the thing was everything was nothing more than plastic or colorfully painted cardboard, it was all tiny when he bought it all and it had become life-sized when he arrived in this place, but that's what they all were plastic and cardboard.

So why were they alive now, the ship's computer showed blood pressure and well everything about the animal's life signs. Another alert made him look toward the higher and lower floors and he saw snails moving within the ship fixing machines that he didn't even know were broken, it was only when the snails were done that a new system would a reactivate.

He looked towards the room that had all of the armors and thankfully everything was still nothing more than empty pieces of armor and equipment.

Again the computer alerted him to something this time, however, he was shown that his destination was now in front of him...there is a feeling that a person gets when they think that they are going to be saved only to find that there is no one waiting for them or that their exit, is just another dead end.

He could feel his chest grow cold at the sight in front of him, the defense sate lights alongside the fleet that protected the planet were all destroyed only broken husks remained, an automatic scan by the ship displayed hardly any life signs at all and it was questionable if those life sighs were human at all.

Still, anyone that has ever laid their eyes on a 40k book, looked at the lore or played a game will come down to these conclusions, run away, take everything you can that isn't bolted down, or try to find out what happened.

He ordered his computer to take everything that was food, water and simple sanitation from the planet, as we as weaponry and any helpful machinery, he doubted that there were any humans left so he decided to let the computer do what it usually did.

Within moments ships filled with robots, servitors and as odd as it might seem small bible space devices went down to the planet below, however, the ship's teleportation device was already moving things from the planet on to the ship.

According to the computer, it would take about a day for the whole thing to be finished. This was mainly due to keep things such as missiles and explosives groom blowing up, so they needed to be placed in a safe environment where nothing would lay their hands on them.

He tightened his grip on the compass in his hand and wondered if there was any way to stay safe in this universe, the compass immediately began to spin until it stopped pointing at something far into the blackness of space.

A spring shot out from the compasses side and instinctively Jose pulled it, twelve golden lights were shown upon a completely black background.

"Away to stay safe in this universe and I'm guessing I need to collect all twelve." Jose said as he looked at the lights in front of him, he looked down to the part of the compass be was holding and found that it was pointing at the nearest light to him.

"Guess that's where I'm going." Jose said to himself.

(Character change Isha)

She looked down at her red dress, before she graves both ends and tore them apart this would allow her thighs to show, while keeping her pleasure area hidden from the world.

Isha could smell the cool wind blowing, yes there was life here, for a brief moment she wondered how was it she had missed it, but she quickly dismissed slouch thoughts as her not being used to her new body.

The machine spirits danced as she walked down the halls of the ship and she I turn danced alongside with them, until she arrived at an elevator. Isha took it to a floor that wasn't at the bottom or at the top, it was somewhere in the middle where she felt life.

Her eye widens and she let out a girlish scream as the water touched her skin, she quickly undressed and flung herself into the sea, he will extend and she could feel the life of the sea and river creatures all around her.

Isha followed a pipe down and she emerged in a n area that was completely dark, water flood in this floor like a river and she saw thousands of creatures that lived underground in rocky areas, where it was dark.

Oh how she would have loved to see their home but she needed to see her new kingdom, so she found another elevator and made her way up, she emerged at a forest and instantly the plants greeted her by singing her name.

Isha felt the plans as she walked, but she still needed to go up, she emerged at a room that was covered in sand, another that was nothing but metal another that electricity flying she did this for the rest of the day, until she had seen each floor.

"Yes this is an ideal place to have children," Isha thought to herself before her eyes widened.

The world turned dark and she saw hundreds of ships being destroyed, a sphere of golden light and an army rising. Isha saw the banners flying and her new husband with both swords in hand, one made in darkens and the other made in light.

Isha saw herself and another holding the man's hands, both whispering but never speaking. g

Isha gasped for air she now knew that something had happened and events that would shape history had begun and there was no stopping it.

[Charater change]


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of infants crying desperately for their mothers who in turn had all but given up hope and would have slathered them just so that the infants themselves would not suffer the fate that awaited them at the hands of their captors.

An entire sector of space had been attacked by a Tyranid hive fleet and whatever souls that could, fled from the doomed worlds, slowly a refugee fleet began to form ships of all sizes, designs and shapes had gathered, out of simple necessity in a desperate attempt to survive.

Unfortunately, the Dark Eldar took advantage of this and like a plague they struck the migrant fleet, taking advantage that the few remaining combat troops that remained, would be hindered by the fact that they had little maneuverability and the fact that even if they fired their weapons, their attacks would be hitting an Imperial citizen instead.

Calls for help were sent, but no one answered and one by one each ship began to go dark, their people taken captive by the dark eldar.

The sheer hopelessness of the situation nearly made him smile, the dark eldar that usually hid from sight had forgotten that very fact and showed their ships to what remained of the refugee fleet, they did this for the simple fact that it would drive what remained of each ship's crew to lose hope entirely.

It wasn't long until the last of the defenses completely fell and everyone was separated by their captors, then it happened he was on the bridge when space tore itself open and a massive structure exited the Warp, without word or warning the massive fortress fired upon the dark eldar ships completely immobilizing them.

Whether this had been because of the power of the weapons on the fortress or the fact that the dark eldar believed themselves untouchable and had paid for their arrogance, he would never know.

Soon glimmers of lights could be seen over the ships monitors before vanishing and leaving behind several skeletal figures made of metal, alongside them were easily recognizable servitors and defends bots, from wat little he could see, in space a battle had begun and the realm that was usually completely dark, became bright like if a star had come to drive away the darkness.

Soon the fighting began once more and for each machine that was destroyed five more took its place, until the dark eldar wore simply overwhelmed by the overwhelming by the amount of firepower.

He prepared himself to fight for his life once more as a metal skeleton stood in front of him, before it stretched out its metal bone like hands and pulling apart the collar on his neck, then it did the same to the ones in his arms and legs.

He looked around, only to see that all of the other people that remained were equally as confused as him and couldn't quite figure out how to react. However, before anyone had a chance to say anything the skeletal figures, the servitors and the defense bots were all teleported away by the same glimmer of light that had delivered them in the first place.

The ship's systems alerted him that several cables had attached themselves to it and were now dragging the ship towards the massive fortress, but without any way of moving the ship was entirely at the fortresses mercy.

"All right can everyone hear me. All of the dark eldar are gone but your ships are too damaged to be left alone, so I'll crack everyone a deal."

"I'll allow you all to enter my ship and find the people you are missing, while your ships are being repaired. In exchange, no one is to go into any higher floors, or even try to make contact with anyone inside my ship, as for any AbHumans, leave them alone and carry on with your lives."

"If there are any xenos on the slave ships, leave them alone and stick to wherever your at. I don't want my ship damaged, food, water and medic in will be provided. Do you agree?"

He listened to the voice of the man that had forced its way into his ships communication and he braced himself for the next set of worlds that would have gotten him shot in any other occasion, he pressed a single button and said.

"Agreed." Emidiatly this ship along with the dark eldar ships and what remained of the refugee fleet began to be pulled towards the fortress.

[][][][]

(Character change Jose)

I could see the people starting to arrive, the moniters showed that every other entrance was sealed, plus all life signs remained the same, it would be a couple of days before everyone was able to get off the ships and entered the fortress but I'm not taking any chances.

The dark eldar are people that make living beings into furniture while they are still alive, a bloody chair will have eyes in it and will moan with the tormented person begging for death, so even if it took weeks there was no way, I'm going to risk any of them on my ship.

For that reason, the people are using a thin hallway in order to be able to exit each ship, this both forced the people to exit one at a time and allowed the fortresses computers to pick up everything from weight, to movement, life signs and so on.

Back when I first woke up on the fortress and I realized where I was, the two-headed eagle and the flying skulls human filled with machine parts were a dead give away, so I looked thru everything that had arrived with me and found every object that was anti-magic and anti-psych, some of them began to cover the fortress the moment I touched them, others I had to order.

To be perfectly honest I have no Idea just how many things are all over the fortress, the only thing I do know is that, for two years I was perfectly safe, until I entered that hellish place and brought Hera with me, so I know those things work and now I know they aren't foolproof.

Regardless I've gone thru warp storms and come out perfectly fine, hell one time I literally crashed into a giant daemon and while the fortress was inside the thing, no ill effects happened to the fortress, as for the daemon. Well, it learned not to swallow things that have so much firepower that it can tear its way out of its stomach.

All of this is important because just in case some eldar, psyker, or reality warping nut job might get in.

Still, as I look at the people getting off the slave ships, I'm reminded of my food supply problem, I have more than enough food and water for a while, but for how long it will last I don't know, add the fact that I don't know what effects the animals, plant life and water, that have all of a sudden come to life, will have on people if they are eaten, makes things unnecessarily complicated.

That reminds me I haven't seen Hera in a while, she was supposed to go change clothes or something, I pressed a single button and the screen changed until it showed Hera dancing, normally I wouldn't have cared and just rotten her off as a crazy person had she not been so rounded by the flying snails from Halo.

"How the hell did she do that?" I said as the computer alerted me of the changes done to twelve floors.

Somehow pipes had been moved around, some doors had been permanently sealed shut and the twelve floors had been positioned in such a way, that a person could now walk and they would be able to enter each floor, in a way that seemed like hiking to them.

The repositioned pipes made salt water connect with areas that had it, while those connected to areas that had fresh water made the various rivers have a fresh supply of drinking water. Somehow the animals knew what was going on and were now find out where they liked to live.

Zubats were flying around in one of the floors that had its lights off, somehow that floor now had glow in the dark plants, spiders the size of horses, wolfs the size of cows and other animals whose eyes or bodies glowed in the dark.

The floor that had an ocean in it, for some reason now had whales, sea dragons and giant snakes, there were fish in there along with birds and if he wasn't mistaken Jose swore the monitor showed several fish men dancing at the bottom of the floor.

The forest was no better trees walked around on their own, frogs danced and for whatever reason monkeys could sting animals with their tails. Jose remembered the number of playing cards he had and how many of them were meadow and forest cards, because of this he decided it was better not to think about what was in that forest.

The open fields had herds of animals of all kinds, dragons, wolves, lions, leopards, giant kangaroos that could boulders that they would throw at each other.

As Jose looked at all of the animals using fire, electricity and other attacks that by all rights they shouldn't even able to, he slowly remembered all of the dinosaurs, he immediately looked they the security cameras and found them in their own area, somehow despite having no powers whatsoever, they had managed to kill everything and come out on top.

This was surprising considering they had to fight animals that were literal living bombs and creatures that were made of poison.

At the end when the security footage showed Hera so rounded by animals that looked like worms that joined together into a creature that looked like a bipedal bolder, Jose decided to let them be as long as they were all cut off from the rest of the fortress.

Still, le had other things to worry about, primarily finding the rest of the twelve lights, he had gotten the first one, it tuned out to be a strange orb that gave off a golden glow that somehow seemed kind, it was the main reason, Jose had found the refugee fleet in the first place.

The glowing orb slammed into the fortress and instantly the fleets call for help came in, the other thing besides not separating from the fortress that the orb did was for whatever reason turn the fortress original grey, black and white colors into gold.

Jose would even swear that a lot of things were turned into actual gold, unfortunately, Jose was certain this was his first and only simple catch.

The fortress instantly stole all maps from both the eldar and refuge fleet and what they both reveals was disturbing, right now the fortress was inside an area of space that the Imperium had no control, the warp had cut space I half.

Normally this wouldn't have been an issue but all of his targets were located in areas so dangerous that it was sheer stupidity for him to go there.

The next location was someplace covered with Tyranid, it wasn't a fleet or ships, no every planet was fighting for its life and entire fleets were getting the hell out if there, another place was a fortress of Orks and another was disturbingly quiet, there was no life in there.

These were just the closest ones and by the files uncovered they were the safest ones, fortunately for him the maps also showed planets that were filled with food and fresh water, unfortunately, they were all located directly in the path of the enemy.

Like it or not even if he left this area of space eventually something would catch up to him, so Jose decided to head to the area of space where the Tyranids were located, it was a long shot, but as long ad no one was stupid enough to make some sort of space anomaly the space bugs could locate, he should be able to go in and get out safely


	4. Chapter 4

Thruought the inmaterium something had begun to change, the realm of souls, the realm of shadows, the warp itself and even real space had begun to shift upon themselves, bits and pieces of a being that at one point had been many had begun to come together and as a direct result had begun to change the realms around them.

One such fragment had found itself embedded on a fortress that resembled the Imperial Fist Phalanx, while the fragment itself was relatively weak in comparison to the others, it none the less continued to grow stronger and with its growing strength came a greater influence with the ship itself.

Its first act was a simple one, a change in the color of the ships metals and ceramics, this allowed to have greater control in what he could see both inside and outside the fortress.

This was show it learned of the growing influence of the woman and how she had already twisted a greater part of the fortress to fit her needs, for fortunately for him the woman had confined herself to those tainted areas and it was because of that, that he now could influence everything else.

That included every other small fortress and ship within the main fortress itself.

The fragment could feel and for the briefest of moments could have even sworn it heard its other selves speaking as they drew closer to each other and their two greater wholes, one that remained firmly placed in a distant world, while the other drifted in a state that only existed before one's birth.

Regardless the fragment itself began to remember things it had long forgotten or perhaps had only learned because of its broken self-had been able to learn far more than it ever could have when it was one solid piece.

There were things in space, ancient long-forgotten things, that only a few creatures ever truly remembered. It was those very things that connected to objects left behind by its enemies, but the fragment knew it couldn't operate those things alone.

For that it needed a servant, someone that would do as it pleased without knowing he was doing it, the answer was obvious, the captain of the fortress. He was ideal for the job, he had a ship, enough weaponry, and shields to fight his way out of problems and best of all he was completely ignorant of everything that was truly going on.

(Character change Jose)

Jose looked at the golden light it was moving, something had shown up on the background near the light, it looked like some sort of tower, but what would a tower be doing out in space. Regardless the second light was getting near the thing and as much as he wanted to he was unable to speed up.

Already the remains of spaceships had begun to show up and the fortress had begun to automatically bring them in, some were being stripped for parts others were being repaired and some were flat out melted down.

Somehow the fortress had located every planet that could sustain life and locked its systems on to them, unfortunately, Jose found that his hops for food were misled, there was green life like plants and waters that had fish.

Unfortunately, none of it was edible by humans, some sort of infection had spread all over the planets and the animals were now some sort of hive mind that only desired to breed, the plants were no different and Jose would not risk even drinking the water on those worlds.

It looked like the only water he could rely on was the one he had on board, at least he had a lot of animals and some of the food from that world he had passed by.

Still whatever had happened in this section of space must have been horrible, the number of broken ships was only increasing and the majority weren't even Human ships for that matter, in fact spaceships that could barely leave their atmosphere littered the section of space he had just entered.

Each ship either had aliens that were barely alive, or had completely died, somehow the fortress had begun to create a bobble using its tractor beam. There were to many spaceships, so it began to gather them behind it.

Those that were to broken, were being either scrapped for parts or being melted, as for the aliens, well every ship that was being repaired was getting a long tube-like connection added to it, this made the alien have no choice but to learn to get along.

Especially considering that the number of ships were only being added to their strange bubble, normally Jose would have been worried but apparently, this was standard procedure considering the fortress was doing this automatically and was showing that it was planning on setting up airtight walls for when a certain size was made.

[][][][]

(character change Isha)

She whipped the sweat off her forehead, finally, she was done her new garden was complete both fresh and salt waters flowed in a way that mimicked the freedom they would have had on a planet and nearly all of the strange variety of beasts walked around hopefully, her presence was everywhere and not a single plant or animal could, would deny it.

It was time to speak with her new husband and inform him of everything, who she was and what his role in this cosmic game was.

She walked towards one of the few doors that still functioned and noticed that there was present that wasn't there earlier, whatever or whoever it was had taken advantage of her distraction and had turned everything into gold, Isha could feel the stone corridors that had been carved out of space rocks actually complete their transformation into the metal.

Not only that she could hear them both close and far into the distance, the whispers of souls that cried out for salvation some were already onboard others were also near yet separate from her new home. This was troubling but not outright dangerous, not the danger came from the whispers that were drawing closer by the second.

From every direction, the whispers grew louder, at first they seemed like a distant fog, yet with every passing second their presence only grew, now they seemed like a distant rain.

The voices of the elderly, mixed in with those yet to be born, whose voices mixed with those of beasts, the souls of the planets could be heard crying out in desperation and it was only getting worse.

Isha knew that for whatever reason, no matter what it may have been there was no escaping this area of space now. No, if they wanted to leave alive, they would have to fight.

The gentle machines began to push her towards an area of the fortress she hadn't been before, their wills announcing to her that it would be their only option, one pulled her acting as her guide, while the other polished her, urging her to quicken her pase.

The golden walls seemed to twist and turn as if urging her to hurry before vanishing completely, it was only then that Isha found herself walking towards and infant that cried desperately. Isha felt her instincts kike and as she lowered herself to lift the infant of the floor, she found that the ceiling, walls and floor were all apart of a single giant mouth, which, in turn, had several million smaller mouths attached to it.

Isha was about to scream only for the golden color to return, the other was urging her to hurry, its presence felt uneasy like if it was unwillingly slowing her to be in its territory, but if they were going to survive, it admired that they would have to work together.

Isha could feel the spirits sing in a mad rage as engines powers up weapons long forgotten, shields and armor made themselves known in defiance at the sight of whatever their adversaries brought out.

Isha could hear mussels sing their songs of death as they knew this was their one and only flight, railguns roars and lasers alongside plasma cabins erupted, shaking the fortress, all the while the shields laughed as they rejected any attack that was aimed at the fortress.

The two machines now pulled and pushed her with even more strength, they were growing angrier as the seconds became minutes.

The other roared in defiance as smaller weapons unloaded their payloads until their munitions ran dry and had to be reloaded. The forges and Manufactories sang as they were all reawakened before they laughed in a made song of war.

Munitions, armor new weapons, ships and armors were being made all announcing their births, Isha finally arrived at a simple docking bay where a single ship was being placed inside a room that seemed like it was a honeycomb.

The golden color completely covered everything as the ship was finally locked in place the two flying snails pushed her onboard and Isha quickly found herself standing in front of a metal chair, it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had to do and the moment Isha took sat down, she was greeted by a sight that would don't her for the rest of her mortal life.

Entire planets were left as nothing more than dead rocks, while others melted away until no life was left in them, others were so enveloped in war that whatever life was left in it was forever scarred.

Entire fleets fought their way in a desperate attempt to escape, even if it meant forgoing any pasts beliefs, ships were literally being eaten under the hungry sight of a Tyranid fleet.

As she turned to look at the fortress Isha saw the unthinkable, the fortress was like a golden star, whose arrival brought in the long forgotten light of hope, it many weapons carved thru the hive ships, as its shields forced any tyranid ship or soldier way keeping the fortress safe from harm.

The many ships had learned that the only safe place was near the fortress and for that reason were quickly gathering behind it, those with the ability to fight used what was left of their weapons to fire at the enemies.

Yet for all its splendor and its might, the fortress was growing weaker, with each attack observed, reflected, or unmade by its shields, caused the shields power to drain, with every attack fired the fortress waisted ammunition that needed time to be replenished.

Already hundreds of thousands of Tyranid ships were destroyed and yet the living cloud was nowhere near the fortresses location.

Unfortunately, that was no longer the case, as the hive mind had identified the fortress as its only true threat, it had directed its tendrils to the fortresses destruction.

Isha felt the presence of the other and an unwanted alliance every mussel built by the Atlantian race was unleashed their targets every single Tyranid ship and control beast in the solar system. The Tyranids used the biggest creatures to control the smaller ones, if those were destroyed the smaller ones would tear each other apart.

In space, billions of eyes both human and not watched as a golden star unleashed a wave of lights from itself, one green one gold and one white, a green one fell into the nearby worlds and moons before rising once again and spreading onto the others.

The golden one struck at the tyranid ships closest to them, while the white lights began to tear into the main Tyranid tendrils, they watched as the star revealed itself to be an Imperial ship that fought its way towards the main enemy fleet, how the fortress carved its way thru.

Video recorders and personnel alike watched as several of the fortresses gun barrels melted shut from overheating and how every missile fired destroyed thousands of ships, they watched as a growing number of ships now followed the fortress from the only place they could find any form of safety.

Yet in all of this they watched as the fortress carved its way out of the system leaving a trail of dead bodies behind their only communication was a single message of a man screaming. "Get out of the way!"

Isha watched as every tyranid ship was destroyed and as their main control bests died she watched as the tyranids either ate each other or were being whipped out by the desperate people in those worlds.

I'd a fell from the control chair, she could watch no more, it was far too much she fell into a fetal position and cried, she had seen it all. She had seen the guardsmen definitely fight even as they were overwhelmed and eaten by the enemy.

She had seen the towers where countless souls were forced into before they were slowly digested, everything was collected, every tear and every ounce of fat was stripped from those unfortunate souls.

Until the only thing that remained was their collective feeling of hopelessness, yet even that was collected.

Isha had seen her husband raining from one computer to another like a madman desperately attempting to keep his castle from falling, yet he was just one man and he was getting tired.

Isha could hear the collective scream of everything the tyranids had ever devoured, including each other. Every soul, every single mind no matter how young or ancient was still alive somewhere in the hive mind screaming for help.

Isha hopped that for whatever reason none of them knew how long they had been in there, for she dreaded what would happen when one of them realized the truth.

Isha opened her eyes as her tears finally stopped flowing and she found her self-staring at a pair of armored boots.

"So it was you who used those things. Thanks it's going yo be a while before this thing can fight again, you really save us back there." Jose told her before he's lifted her up like a bride on her wedding night, or a princess in her day.

A brief light told her they had teleported somewhere and she found herself staring at the three banners once more, yet as she looked at them a set of words made themselves known to her.

"I am the wielder of the flame, I am the holder of the flame lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, the soldier of." Isha wept she could no longer bear to see those words, the fortress was the flame, the star that light the way.

It was he who had this power under his control, she had only used it because he had allowed her, right now the troops were gathering behind his banner, even if they didn't knew it yet, every ship behind him would soon ca him master and that scared her.

Isha cried even as she tightened her grip on the man's body and stained his golden armor with her tears, it was just to painful to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

(Character change)

They stood there watching the unthinkable even as the remainder of fleets crew fought for their lives, the only thing the many captains and admirals that remained could only watch.

The entire system was lost, choked by the weight of tyranid bodies and ruined spacecraft both human and not., even now the fragments of space rocks from destroyed moons and even planets hurled towards the closest worlds to them, from time to time they would either crash into a tyranid ship or a defender spacecraft.

Truthfully no one believed that they could, would ever emerge victorious from this, too much had been lost, if the words themselves weren't ruined from all of the fighting, then the ships themselves were almost completely useless, either far too damaged or completely unable to make any warp jump of any true significance for them to bring the much needed raw material for the survivors to eat and begin to rebuild.

Yet despite all of this the Emperor had heard their desperate calls for help, from the blackness of space a fortress made itself known, it was a literal golden star who announced its arrival with the combined roars of hundreds of thousands of missiles and rail guns.

Its shields only grew as ships ran behind the fortress protection, it was like if the fortresses shadow enveloped each ship and their crews in the same way a father protected his children.

Slowly the tyranid fleet began to turn directing its strength inorder to deal with the last remaining speck of hope in this lost sector of space.

Railguns fired alongside lasers until they were welded shut from overheating, yet the fortress did not care it fired anyway if the lasers were useless then it would have to force its railguns open and with an explosive sight th welded shut railguns continued the battle until they were completely useless.

Soon the mussels began to grow fewer and fewer in number, yet even as the tyranids dissolved as they came in contact with the fortresses shields, they slowly drained away the shields power, until it was completely gone, soon voids shields sent whatever tyranids they could.

When the void shields gave out another set simply kept the hungry beasts away until once again mussels began to fire cutting away the improving hordes, finally the true threat made itself known the main tendril of this hive fleet made itself known and as the golden star vanished under the tyranid tendrils, every person felt their last shreds of hope vanish.

That is until an explosion resounded through space, streams of gold, white and green cut thru the tyranid ships at a speed no one would have ver imagined possible, they spread through the tyranid tendrils before separating into the planets, the nearby ships and the main tendrils itself.

And there in the center of it all was the fortress, roaring in defiance, weapons fired in ways the captains and admirals don't recognize, yet for all intended purposes the fortress shielded the ships that coward behind its shadow.

Soon reports of from the survivors of whatever worlds remained began to an ounce that green light had rained down from the heavens and had struck at the biggest and most internet tyranid, this caused their smaller stupider hord to begin to attack each other and handing over the planetary defenders their victories.

All captains watched as the fortress roared in a combination of white, gold lights, plasma fire and strange shields the tyranid mind screamed in agony as they main hive mind of the tyranid feed died at the fortresses power, all around the fortress the hive ships began to consume one another and from within each other.

It was over the Emperor had sent one of his champions to deal with the danger and dealt with it, it did. Where for over a thousand years the imperial defenders alongside AbHumans and aliens had failed to even slow down the enemy, the Emperor's champion had only dealt with them in a day.

This was the difference between normal men and the emperors chosen, then in what would seem like a second the fortresses golden light seemed to brighten, sensors announced that as a familiar feeling of the emperors light made itself known, that the fortresses armored body was repairing itself.

Long gone railguns stood once more, lasers that no longer existed had reformed themselves, the fortresses golden body seemed like if it had never been in a single battle, it looked as new as when it must have left the manufactorum on the day of its completion.

Suddenly a man's voice echoed thru the ships communicators, completely overriding the fleets cover defenses.

"Ill crack everyone a deal, I'll help repair your ships and rearm your troops, but as for people you are going to have to do that yourself.

All I need is that everyone agrees that there are no Xenos here, everything here is an AbHuman, do you understand you are abhumans." The man's voice said.

Rage flowed thru every imperial and alien ship, but at the end the realization began to settle, the fortress could not waste it's time here dealing with these small fries, there were greater more desperate situations to be dealt with and in truth, the fortress should not even be offering help other than wat it had already provided.

Slowly one by one in a convention of languages every surviving ship began to agree, one by one doors on the fortresses side opened and unmanned drones led the ships inside the fortress, as the ships entered the screens displace servitors arriving with barrels filled with food, water and medical supplies.

One by one ships were being declared to damaged to bother repairing them, those ships were emidiatly dismantled in order for their parts to be used in the repairing of the ships that could continue to function.

A green light brought a new ship that had never seen service arrive where the useless crafts damage bodies laid, the ship's crew no matter which it may have been watched as a new home had been given to them, right before their eyes a peace of their original home was melted and shaped in two a two-headed eagle bracelet for them to have, a reminder of what had been lost.

The few beasts that remained were led alongside their riders to a ripe of habits that were inside the fortress, soon raw material was brought in and melted or mixed with whatever chemicals were needed before being used in whatever equipment they were used for.

Outside the fortress a send fortress was beginning to take shape, within it manufactures had begun to take shape and felons and humans alike had begun to lai flame to eat ever floors already existed.

It was obvious what was happening, if the fortress could not stay then iy would leave behind something that could and would help the system to continue to like its wounds and heal its injured self.

Unbeknownst to anyone a small sphere of golden light connected with the fortress and combined with another fragment of itself, they now were one grew in power, wisdom and intelligence.

(Character change Jose)

He had left Hera behind, she had finally fallen asleep, whatever she had seen in that machine was too much for her, it had left her mentally scarred. As he returned to the bridge he found himself unable to believe his eyes the second light had arrived entirely on its own, but something else had happend, the fortress was too damaged.

He couldn't just leave anymore, so until it finished repairing itself he was stuck here, so he did the only thing he could. He offered to repair any ships that were damaged as well as rearm their forces, this would allow the fortress to get new schematics, both human and alien, while he would avoid having assassins grown at him.

Unfortunately, it seemed like good things couldn't happen in this universe with ought a hundred bad one following it. Food was running low on those worlds, among other things like machines needed to help the rebuilding process, then there was the thing about repairing so many ships.

So Jose decided to do something he really should have thought thru, he ordered the fortress to build a massive factory so the people could do wat was needed themselves.

He didn't think about the power dynamics that would result considering that the new factory would be the main forge for everyone in the sector for the following years, or the fact that because it had been made by several useless ships those ships crews would demand to own some of the fortresses floors, not to mention how the size of the newly built fortress would make an ideal place for trade and selling goods.

No all he cared about was getting out of that sector and not looking back.

[][][]]

A slight tap echoed through the empty hall of the fortress, like a heartbeat of a person resonating withing a persons body. Slowly the now golden walls began to whisper, details long forgotten, were now being remembered, slowly the golden color that was consuming the fortress began to fully consume what remained of the original fortress.

Ancient eyes that did not exist opened within the fortress and a fragmented part of the God Emperor of man awakened and he was not pleased.

His power was far too weak at the moment to do anything of true significance and yet an entire sector had been saved with hardly any effort at all. Granted it would be years before the sector would even be able to ever stand on its own two feet, or become of any significant importance.

Yet the people lived and it will be from them, that Humanity would reclaim everything, the worlds in this sector rightfully belonged to them and by doing so, every alien would be spared, as they now knew their place beneath Humanity.

His none resistant eyes harden at the sight of something he didn't like, there was an Eldar shell within the fortress, yet his eyes softened and had he been able to he would have smiled, somehow Isha had been fractured and her physical form had become Human.

His eyes turned to the one and only person that mattered at the moment, the captain of the fortress and as he looked at the man he was extremely disappointed. The man screams fear with his very presence, he was by no means physically intimidating and yet he had thrown himself into the jaws of death, not only that the man had somehow found the ancient armor of Gilgamesh from the time of Babel.

His eyes turned to the banners that hung in the man's personal room and the emperor felt himself smile, slowly his fragmented thoughts began to resonate and a simple word could be heard by those with the means to hear it.

"A Crusade!"

Yet it wasn't enough, none of it was enough, the forces inside the fortress were not active at least not all of them, that changed now. The Emperor willed the forges to activate and ancient never used factories roared into life, inactive robots began to move as the many factories began to build more ships, weapons no matter the kind, armors long forgot were examined, copied and shaped into existence.

However, there was something that was missing, something that was needed to help the soldiers remember their oath and with a golden light, banners hung from the fortress walls.

Now all he could do was wait and grow in power, the last of the ships had finally left and once again the fortress began to move.

(Character Isha)

Isha cried inner sleep as she heard the whispers, he was here the Humans Emperor was here, his presence was weak and of no real importance, yet he was rapidly growing in power, already he had consumed the ship and the only safe place she had left was her garden.

She could feel her womb shake, her children that had been lost on those worlds had been brought in with the machines she had sent down into the planets below, she would soon be able to give birth to new Eldar children.

Soon pure-blooded Eldar will be born inside her garden and she would have them properly, however, there was a problem, not every human and alien had left on the ships, a lot of humans had hidden inside the fortress and with them their animals and children.

Life was flourishing now and she could see their light sparking everywhere.

She rose from her bed and walked to a large drawer that was in the room, she was looking for a change of clothes, yet there were none. What she did find however was a picture of the captain with an elderly woman, an elderly man.

His mother and father.

Isha could feel her skin itch something was happening and her eyes widened.

"Look, they mol the Humans yet their goddess is hiding amongst the humans." "Hahaha, she wants her children to rue, but their time has passed.". "Her children will kill all of the Humans and treat them as cattle, yet she still believes they can be saved." The whispers entered her mind.

"What do you want Malice!" Isha screamed.

"Why the same thing you have right now." Malice answered.

"And what would that be?" Isha said.

"Your champion, soon the Emperor will have him under his complete control and you will be nothing more than an afterthought. Something to warm his bed and satisfy his sexual urges." Malus whispered, her presence was dwindling.

"He's nothing to me, I know him not." Isha answered.

"Oh, really, is that why your children souls are now being directed to you because of him, or is it just a coincidence that your glow inside that cage is slowly growing... Tell me Isha can you feel it, the fragments are on the move and the are calling to him." Malice said.

Isha didn't say anything as Malice presence vanished, things were happening and if the Humans Emperor was moving so two were his soldiers. Yet Malice had shown herself, wanting the fortresses captain, but she wanted something else, she wanted a Human form and if Malice accomplished this she would be able to have children.

Isha slowly began to realize what Malice wanted, she wanted to accomplish what the mad two had done, she wanted to become apart of real space, with a group of children that would never vanish from existence


	6. Chapter 6

Isha could feel the energy around the ship change, the ships faster than light had been activated, it was a strange thing really. By no means was it the warp but it had its own oddities, the feelings of depression ruled this realm and yet it was comfortable, almost welcoming, the few creatures living in this realm, felt the fragmented Emperors presence and as Isha let her nonexistent eyes see, she could swear they were way ing at him.

Yet the fragments simply ignored the creatures, she could see a distant golden star, the astronomican that the humans USD as a marker so as them to no become lost in the universe, it was strange considering that she wasn't able to see it before because of all of the warp storms.

Isha felt her eyes widen. "How many ships were missing?" She thought to herself, as she felt her connection to the flying snails who worked in repairing the fortress and immediately felt her blood run cold.

Over a hundred thousand ships varying in sizes had been given to the humans and each held the same kind of faster than light that the fortress was now using. Not only that but the machine spirit joyfully told her, that they had personally made sure that the humans had detailed explanation on how to both build and repair the gravely drives.

She had failed and now the Humans had the information she had wanted to give her children.

Slowly she began to realize something, there was whispering inside the ship and Isha found herself being forced to see with her lesser human senses, for her much more advanced ones rejected whatever power the whispers had.

Her mind began to drift into the main control bridge of the ship and she found the captain sleeping at the controls. No, he wasn't sleeping, he was forced into a trance, his mind forced to view and watch what was expected of him.

The human's mind was slowly shaping into what the fragmented Emperor wanted, yet at the same time the fragmented Emperor lacked the much-needed power to force his will onto the man, so he was forced to do it in this way.

Isha let her mind drift alongside the captains and she found herself standing within the man's dreams.

She witnessed a galaxy in war, as countless innocents called for salvation or at the very least help.

A golden star with countless smaller ones following it, a sword made of darkness and the captain himself standing before a giant who held a sword enveloped in warp fire.

Space marine's stood at both men's side, but where the giant held carriers that far surpassed basic Humans, the captain held nothing but mortals this side.

A wave of warp energy covered the dream and Isha found herself in an area she knew of all to well, the Webway, yet even this part of the dream scattered like if it had repositioned itself and the Humans, Emperor stood radiating his light overall human controlled worlds.

Isha felt herself wanting to scream as the black sword hid the aliens of the universe behind its shadow, keeping them safe from any hate of the humans or otherwise.

The dream shifted tone and Isha felt as if the dream had been changed simply to fit a different persons duty.

Men fought hellish wars against creatures that were all to familiar to her, their powerful suits of armor made them seem like giants to the men before them. Broken words with people who wept, were now rising to new glory.

Statues dedicated to great battles could be seen.

"One brights day on blacks night, no evil shall escape my sight." Isha heard the Emperor's voice as he spoke into the people mind.

The dream shifted to worlds swept in the madness of the warp and the people in the twisted, deformed and calling for anything to alleviate their pain or simply end it.

Them men holding swords made of light and shadows arrived hearing their calls for help, where they stood the land returned to its natural state and any deformity was undone. They charged at the tormenters of the crying people, before the dream shifted once again.

She watched, Humans in rooms so vast that they could easily be called cities, learn ways to bend the warp to their will, while at the same time cleansing it.

"There is no good thought evil, yet evil not be allowed to flourish. I am the wielder of the flame, protector of balance." Whispered the Emperor.

The dream clears to the many captains and people that had chosen to stay, simply because they had lost everything and had nowhere else to go, other than the fortress itself.

Isha watched entire families being formed and plenty of children being born. She watched as a smile crossed her face, only to have the dream shift once again.

"The night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death." The Emperor said.

Isha watched as entire fleets went to war desperately fighting to protect the fortress that held the crews love ones and the realm behind them. She watched as entire fleets were lost due to enemies so horrifying not even she could describe them.

Yet when all seemed lost the children left behind in the distant worlds had children of their own and took up their fallen fathers positions within the many ships.

Finally, the Emperor's eyes turned to her and Isha watched a star growing within the warp, one that waited patiently for something to happen. She watched as other fragments found one another and convinced growing their wisdom, power and knowledge as they did so.

A warning had clearly been given to her and unfortunately, she still wasn't strong enough to be able to do anything about it.

Right now her only real power was held within her womb, the hard shell within the fortress. Soon her children will be born and as they grew in number, they would worship her more and more growing her power in the process.

Unfortunately, she was reduced to finding and guiding her children souls to her and being forced to use seduction methods with the one man capable of doing any major change at the moment. A task far more difficult than she would have previously expected as more than one set of eyes were locked on him

[][][][]

The blackness of space moved like being struck by a puddle, until blue energy formed a circle opening a gate for the fortress to pass thru. Immediately the shields of the fortress were impacted by the broken remnants of long dead space stations.

Immediately the many machines within the fortress began to work, they gathered whatever wreckage they could and began to quickly break down that which they deemed unsalvageable.

The many ships, machines and even whatever stations around them that were reachable began to be repaired and cleansed, unfortunately, the fortress found itself unable to move in any significant way, as in doing so would quickly drain the shields and leave the ship exposed to any enemy that might be hidden in this graveyard.

Jose slowly began to open his eyes, his head was spinning and it felt like if he had gotten incredibly drunk the night before. He noticed that the fortress had excited the gravity well, but had ended up in a type of junkyard.

He took a quick glance at the compass and found that the light he had been looking for was practically in front of the ship, the thing was it was still quite a distance from the fortress, it was the distance measure in space that the compass was using at the moment.

"They shall wear, the mightiest of armors. No illness will slow them. No injury will stop them.''

" These men that give themselves to me, in the uncaring darkness of space, I will form them and in the fires of war I will forge them."

"They will be strong in the face of fear, an impenetrable fortress against the madness of the universe. They will be my Space Marines." Jose said as he spoke in a trance, remembering every line, like if he had practiced it hundreds of times before.

Yet as he watched the many machines move the broken remnants of the ships that littered the space in front of the fortress, Jose couldn't help but see it all in a kind of strange beauty to it all. He went to one of the many monsters that really weren't showing much of anything and looked for a folder on it.

He stopped when he found it and pressed play, opera music began playing. Small specks of light moved large shadows from one side to another, every once in a while several lights light up annunciating the reawakening of a lost fortress or warship.

Slowly the specks of light began to grow and the ruins of whatever long lost kingdom that once was in this land banished, now reborn as his new servants. However, the great castles that floated in space only held the beauty that once was and nothing more, as they had only been made operational in the most basic of ways.

Any weaponry or surprise that the warships and the space stations might have, was largely lost and could only be replaced with the fortress own machinery.

Jose felt the fortress move like an infant that had just realized it knew how and began to do so in whatever way it could. Each move the fortress made seemed to resonate with the precise moment music struck a note, as if the fortress itself wanted to join its own song to the ones that already were and would be.

So as the fortress moved Jose came face to face with the spec of light he had been looking for, so without a sound or even a word the spec joined the two that were already connected with the fortress, it moved closer and closer its movements resembling someone that danced to the tune of the piano playing in the background, like if the sound of a piano playing seemed to guide it as it neared the fortress.

Yet Jose found it hard to care for any of this, as the fortress began to accelerate it needed to cool its engines fallible before it could enter the gravity well again, unfortunately, his arrival to this are of space didn't go completely unnoticed.

A fleet of hundreds of thousands of warships neared his location yet as they neared the fortress they simply parted before they rejoined in the formation they had, before the fortress had forced them to move out of its way.

Unbeknownst to Jose, however, a single scout was sent from the fleet to observe the fortresses actions and report to the fleet, if it was worth even trying contact with such a massive ship.

As Jose watched hoping that nothing else happened he found himself becoming bored, as the minutes became hours, silently he hoped for some kind of excitement and found himself cursing his luck, as his wish was granted.

The golden spheres of light began to envelop the fortress in their golden light, which spread into the shields of the fortress protecting both the space stations and the recently repaired spaceships.

Space itself seemed to be becoming or by the very least had some sort of goo floating around that seemed to stick to the fortress armor before it began to resolve it. Had it not bee .for the fragments golden light, the fortress would have been stuck in place.

"This was the reason, why they didn't fire and kept so close to each other. They were using each other a shields as help against, whatever this is." Jose said to himself, as he realized why the ships from earlier hadn't attacked him earlier


	7. Chapter 7

Again the golden glow covered the fortress, whatever power the spheres of light had, had begun to act there was something within the pools of real space, something ancient and long forgotten, slowly the fortress was heading towards it, unfortunately, the compass was hell-bent on following its master's orders.

So with every passing second, the specs of light were forced to move the ship into a certain direction.

Like oil, stuck to a birds feather, the goop attempted to stick to the fortress only to be burned away by the combined golden light and the fortress many shields and yet the ship was moving at a snail's pace.

In truth had each fragment not been able to act on its own and gather together under their own power the journey would have taken hundreds of thousands of years, it still would, but at least the collection of the fragments, as well as of certain important relics would be considerably shortened.

Finally, after ten hours of painfully slow travel through headspace, they arrived a single pillar stood floating in space, wasting no time the golden fragments, convinced their power and bypassed any of the defenses the pillar had, before quickly retreating as they felt the pillars energies surge.

Instantly lightning erupted from the pillar, before it let out a blast of green light, that seemed to force real space to act as if it was in pain.

Slowly green specks of light began to grow in every direction announcing the reawakening of the ancient pylons of Necron construction, headspace that had long since mixed with the unnatural energies of the warp began to be separated from it and as if reality screamed the two realms were finally removed from one another.

 **(One down** )said the soul fragments all at once, in a voice that did not exist.

(Jose )  
Jose looked at the sick green glow of energy spilling from the black pillar in front of the fortress and he was about to open fire, only stopping as he remembered that the reason the thing had even activated in the first place, was because of the golden beam of energy the fortress had fired at it./p

"Full speed ahead, let's get out of here before I change my mind." Jose said as he realized that it was now possible for the fortress move without any problems

Soon the engines would be cool enough to make a jump but for now, he had to rely on the fortress many engines to move.

As minutes became hours, he looked through the ship's computers hoping to find any hint of water or sugars drink and to his surprise, there was one can of soda left, a floating skull delivered it to him and Jose sat down enjoying the view.

It was right a sight really, as he moved he had begun to see, what looked like living spaceships, twisting and tearing themselves apart, while entire planets had strange light's lifting themselves from them.

The fortress's many computers light up showing the signs Warning all over them, it was best to stay away from them. Strangely enough, a small fleet had begun to gather behind the fortress, for a time they hesitated, but considering that the various space stations, fortresses and ships, his own ship was pulling didn't have anyone inside them, they all eventually landed and settled in.

"It's better they stay out there than come in here." Jose said to himself, as he tried to justify his fear of meeting the people that had landed on his property.

A green light began to glow as the engines needed to use the gravity well for faster than light had finally become useful again, it was time to head for his next destination gathering of several golden lights.

Slowly the many shields began to cover the fortress and hidden sets of armor plating covered areas that would normally be uncovered.

Unbeknownst to Jose, however, the fleet of hundreds of thousands of ships he had passed earlier had returned and begun to land on the many stations and were unable to escape, as the fortress shields forced them to stay within the ships protective energies.

The depressing energies of the gravity well quickly took over everything and the fortress and it unwilling passengers began their long journey, however, there was something else inside the dimension, the sound of a bell far into the distance.

As Jose listened to it, he sent out a small drone to see where it was coming from and his surprise the drone emerged, directly in front of the space station he had left behind after fighting all if the space bugs.

The drones programming was simple give any information it had to the friendlies on its files and seeing as Jose gave the station to the people there, it gave them the information of the previous discovery, as well as the locations of the area of space Jose, had just left behind, before activating miniature version of the gravity engines and returning to the fortrese's side, however it was unable to enter it again because of the ships force fields.

Jose stared at the computers, there was a spark of green light echoing from the inside of the fortress, like if it was calling out to someone something and that was dangerous. The gravity well is a place that exists everywhere, if there is a planet there is gravity, if there is a small rock floating through space, it has gravity.

Hell even people have gravity, so whatever that light is calling out to will eventually hear it, if it's not in a form by words then it's by intuition.

The computer began to sound, the fortress would soon exit the gravity well and a hole, in reality, was formed and the fortress exited the gravity realm, instantly the golden spheres erupted in power and for a brief instance Jose swore he was able to see a pair of eyes looking directly at him from the outside of the ship.

The computers liked up a small figure floating in space, what was interesting was that the figure still seemed to give of life signs, the second the figure seemed to be Human or as close to human as it could be.

A gold beam of light teleported the figure into the medical bay, again the golden spheres were acting on their own. Instantly the various machines began to strip away the man's armor, it was not a pleasant sight.

The man's body was completely burned, nearly all of his bones were broken and his lungs were almost collapsed, not only that from what the computers said they would need to amputee one of the man's arms.

Unfortunately, as of the moment, most of the most significant medical technology was used up, so the less pleasant ones were going to have to be used.

As Jose looked at the armor he chose to paint the entire thing black, as well as create a helmet to match it, just for him to be able to say rize Darth Vader.

Either way that was enough looking around for the person it was time to see where exactly he had arrived to.

[][][]

She could feel it, feel them, the generations long since gone calling out to her, or better yet calling out to her other self.

Isha began the process of releasing the primitive machines of human construct and yet her heart was filled with uneez, something was moving through space, something that didn't care for her, for the fortress or even the lives of those onboard the ship, no what it cared for were the souls of the dead.

She stood inside her garden her powers already growing thanks to her children's love, soon they would have new forms and begin to do what new life does.

Yet she felt as if something was wrong, but partner had yet to provide the much-needed care for their children, like it or not, that human was her mate now and he had failed to do what was needed.

She needed to be integrated, a new generation needed to come forth, Eldar souls, while ancient were far too old and arrogant, human souls were far too brittle and short-lived to be odf any significants.

No, a balance needed to be found between the two and that's where they both came in, as things stood she was no goddess, just nothing more than an incredibly attractive woman and he... Well, he wasn't her first, or billionth choice.

Still, she couldn't help but shake her growing sense of worry, something was moving and it was forcing her to turn her none corporal eyes into the vastness of space, she covered hundreds of light years, distances so vast that even her children couldn't ever hope to reach and yet she found nothing.

There was nothing here, nothing alive, not even dead, get she swore something was moving.

Slowly she turned her eyes towards the fortress and found it being shielded by the fragments of the Humans now dead emperor, they too had felt the strangeness of this area of space and had begun to act.

Finally, after discovering that there was indeed nothing here, Isha decided to return to her current home and continue to mold it into an adequate cradle for her children. To think that something as primitive as the fortress would become her wound ant soon become her children cradle nearly made her laugh of the absurdity.

Yet the songs of the dead kept calling to her, her children souls were crying out for salvation, yet there was nothing here, yet for an instant, a small spark of light echoed through the void and her machines found something incredible.

Hundreds of thousands of crystalized worlds all moving slowly, as if they were being moved by in unseen force.

Slowly the machines moved closer attempting to see what exactly was going on and Idha found herself wanting to scream, a shard it was a C'tan shard. The reason these worlds were moving was my because they were willfully being dragged, no the C'tan had garbed the various stars and left with them.

Every single world there was simply pulled by the shards gravitational distortion.

"Strange" Isha thought to herself, normally the shards would be trying to cause as much suffering as possible, after all the suffering of mortals was the best telecast the universe had and yet this one wasn't trying to do just that.

Everything on those worlds was dead and even now the dead called out for salvation, yet their cries of pain weren't filled with desperation.

Isha looked closer and began to realize what exactly was going in on, a thick cosmic cloud covered every crystal world shielding them from the uncaring universe and the C'tan itself ate the stars completely ignoring the fact that those worlds even existed.

The truth was something far more horrifying that she could have ever believed, a complete C'tan one that had not been driven insane, the sheer amount of power the creature had at its disposal was incomprehensible even to someone as herself and yet the creature was completely uncaring for anything around it.

Isha smiled, perhaps there was a way to make this work for her, those were Eldary worlds after all and the C'tan itself didn't seem to care for them, then perhaps there was a way to reclaim both the worlds and the souls.

There was just one issue however, the captain wouldn't allow such a thing unless it benefited him, so for a fraction of a second Isha thought about something that could work as an incentive for him to risk using the fortress.

Then she stopped realizing that if the worlds were crystallized, then they were free of corruption, meaning that even all of their technology however limited and in small number it may be was free for the taking.

Instantly Isha pulled back ulher incorporate form and ordered her machines to return, while at the same time ordering them to give the ship the coordinate of the locations of the worlds and what was there, she made sure that no mention of the C'tan was present within the reports.

She could feel her womb move, the infinity circuits were forming nicely, soon the souls would forget who they were and start anew, soon they will acknowledge her as their mother and soon it will all start anew, but first thing was first.

She needed to get the souls in those worlds


End file.
